CRÓNICAS DE FUEGO Y ARENA
by BadBoomDemon
Summary: "Arreglar un matrimonio con alguna joven de alguna familia influyente para así reforzar aún más los vínculos entre Konoha y Suna", Kankuro también dijo que él tenía en mente ya una posible candidata dijo Temari deslizando sus ojos hacia una distraída Sakura. Shikamaru reparó muy bien en ese último gesto de la rubia hacia la pelirosa. Romance/Comedia/Drama


**Disclaimer: Nada en esta vida es mío, mucho menos Naruto ni sus personajes. Copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fandom: Naruto

 **Pareja principal: Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno / Gaara.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sai / Ino, Shikamaru / Temari, Suigetsu / Karin y quizás otras. (solo un poco)**

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora, ninguna… Recalco, POR AHORA. O_O En este aspecto, teman cualquier cosa.

 **TIMELINE** : Pos-guerra, aunque no sigue el curso original de la historia.

 **Recuerdos y pensamientos en** _ **CURSIVA**_

¡Sin más… Disfruten!

* * *

" **Déjalo que duela. Déjalo que sangre. Déjalo que sane. Y déjalo ir." –POETA INVISIBLE.**

* * *

 **CRÓNICAS DE FUEGO Y ARENA**

 **Capítulo I**

 **REMINISCENCIA**

" **Porque somos jóvenes y estamos vivos"**

Se sentía algo dispersa hoy, sentada en su escritorio ajustó sus gafas de lectura en su lugar mientras terminaba de echarle un vistazo a unos historiales de pacientes que Tsunade-sama quería que revisara, mientras Ino, recostada y aletargada en el pequeño sofá de la estancia le parloteaba sobre el par de semanas que tendrían libres de su trabajo en el hospital. Su turno había terminado hacía rato ya, pero la rubia y ella había decidido quedarse para no dejar nada inconcluso y tener que terminarlo durante sus mini–vacaciones.

La pelirosa acomodo de nuevo sus gafas de lectura, no sabía por qué, pero se resbalaban por el tabique de su nariz. Hizo un par de anotaciones en los archivos pensado en que tendría que comprar unas nuevas.

Tres años habían pasado después de la guerra y desde su enfrentamiento con Kaguya y ya solo había paz, absoluta y completa paz…

… _El aire limpio, las risas, los niños corriendo y los pajarillos cantando era lo que reinaba en_ _Konohagakure y en todo el mundo shinobi, todo el dolor,_ _el sufrimiento, las guerras, se habían disuelto y estaban ya en el pasado. Era como ese proverbio, "luego de la tormenta siempre llega la calma" y pues así había sido._

 _Kakashi Hatake se había convertido en el nuevo Hokage, su honorable sensei ahora estaba más ocupado que nunca pero siempre que podía, iba a visitarle en la torre al igual que como lo hacía con su antigua maestra._

 _Su mejor amigo, Naruto, el ninja más escandaloso y revoltoso de la aldea oculta ente las hojas. ¡Sorpresivamente había decidido sentar cabeza, los sentimientos que la primogénita de los Hyüga le había caído como un ladrillo en la cara… por Kami! Todo el mundo lo sabía, el único que al parecer no se había dado cuenta era él. Su boda con Hinata había sido esplendida, nunca los había visto tan felices, pronto volverían de su luna de miel…_

YUJUUUUUU! – ¿Estas escuchándome frentona? – la vos de Ino la regreso a la realidad. La rubia la miraba con cara de puchero.

–¿¡AH!? – Exclamó Sakura. Ino había estado todo el rato platicándole quien sabe que cosas y ella no supo que contestarle. Sakura solo se le quedo mirando sin saber con excusarse con su mejor amiga…

La perspicacia adorno los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia y sin ninguna reserva soltó– Has estado muy distraída desde él volvió ¿sabías?… No creas que no me he dado cuenta, estás más ida que Shikamaru cuando le da por leer las nubes.

–No seas tonta Ino, estás imaginado cosas, no estoy distraída, solo estoy ocupada…

–Además…– la cortó su amiga, no quería oír escusas estúpidas– Desde que él volvió… ¿hace a aproximadamente un mes? Dijo más para sí misma que para su amiga -No han cruzado ni media palabra y me consta que Sasuke-kun ha estado rondado el hospital Sakura, me he topado un par de veces con él en los corredores.

Sakura lo sabía, sabía que el últimamente estaba mucho por allí, había escuchado de parte de Tsunade –sama que estaba tratando lo de su brazo…

Su amiga se había levantado del sofá y ahora se alisaba distraídamente la ropa mientras se dirigía a sentarse frente a ella en el escritorio.

– ¿Estás acaso… evitándolo? – soltó divertida.

La pelirosa no había reaccionado a ese cometario, ni siquiera había levantado la vista de los documentos que al parecer eran "taaaannn" interesantes, sin embargo, no fingió no haberla escuchado y respondió casi a secas resoplando profundamente mientras se quitaba las monturas –¿Recuerdas lo de su prótesis? Pues, no es más que por eso Ino.

–Pues, yo de eso no estoy tan segura– dijo dubitativa la rubia, después de todo ella era hipersensible con esa clase de cosas, no era ningún secreto que el tratamiento con Lady Tsunade estaba yendo fenomenal y es increíble el control que tiene ya sobre la extremidad, bueno…pero, eso en gran parte es gracias a ti Sakura…

–Entonces, si es así, Tsunade–sama debe tenerlo en control justo ahora, no es raro que este por aquí entonces. – contesto su amiga de manera que quedara en claro que era algo lógico que el Uchiha anduviese por allí.

Sakura había esquivado lo dicho por la rubia de manera audaz, era evidente para Ino, que ella no quería tocar el tema y que se estaba ocultando tras su trabajo en el hospital. Su amiga solo se quedó mirándole en silencio, con ojos confusos y compresivos a la vez. Sakura personalmente había trabajado en ese proyecto, había pasado meses trabajando con las células de Hashirama y en la construcción del remplazo de órganos para shinobis con esa clase lesiones y especialmente para ayudar a su equipo.

Ella había logrado hacer lo que ni la misma Tsunade–sama había podido… había logrado reducir cualquier incompatibilidad en ellas, haciendo posible su utilización en cualquier ninja que lo necesitase. Esos adelantos médicos estaban siendo compartidos con las demás aldeas. Los altos cargos médicos habían quedado encantados con el proyecto y apreciaron mucho la investigación y el trabajo que Sakura había hecho para el bienestar de todos los shinobis que habían dejado el oficio por lecciones graves y permanentes.

Ella había cambiado la vida de tanta gente… su preocupación por los demás era tan vasta que podía abarcar todo el cielo…Su calidad humana era interminable. A veces, le daba miedo, su amiga se fatigaba mucho, podía verlo en su rostro y cuando pasaba, ella misma se encargaban de enviarla a casa.

Entonces Ino la miró fijamente. – ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? En lo grandiosa que te has vuelto… a veces quisiera estar en tus zapatos frentona – dijo la rubia, abriendo un poco los ojos y enseñando en una sonrisa sus perfectos dientes.

– ¡¿Uh?!– Una Sakura muy sorprendida, se ruborizo ante el halago inesperado de su amiga – No digas eso Ino, no es así. Además, tú también eres muy talentosa…

–¡Ok! ¡Eso lo dice todo… estás loca o estás ciegas o eres demasiado modesta contigo misma! –reprocho Ino, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en el asiento que ocupaba. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres en esta aldea y sin mencionar a todos esos shinobis solteros que has atendido, terminaban pregúntales a las enfermeras cuál es tu hora de salida para espérate e intentar algo contigo.

– ¡Acéptalo- sentencio la rubia divertida - ¡Fueron un dolor de cabeza un tiempo en el hospital! Pero algunos son muy guapos… Deberías pensar en salir por allí… ¡no lo sé…!

– ¡Pero si a ti te paso también! no es justo que lo digas así Ino– contestó Sakura alzando un poco la voz algo divertida, dejando de lado las notas que hacia mientras conversaban y la hacía protagonista de su atención.

La aludida comenzó a reír abiertamente. – Ohhh! Sakura, yo estoy acostumbrada a eso, no quiero pecar de presuntuosa, pero… ¡Solo mírame! Mi lenguaje corporal, mi ropa, todo dice a gritos que me gusta la atención, en cambio tú, recuerdo que estabas avergonzada de venir a trabajar solo por eso.

Sakura rio. – Si, si eso era cierto, hasta Kakashi sensei se burló de mí, diciendo que ahora Naruto tendría más rivales.

Entonces las dos rieron y entre risas Ino comenzó a parlotear de nuevo –Hablando en serio Sakura, es viernes por la noche, deberíamos salir a despejarnos y comenzar con buen pie estas vacaciones, podríamos ir a un bar y mover el esqueleto un poco… le diré a los chicos… ¿qué dices? – pregunto – guiñando un ojo pícaramente.

–Mmmm… no lo sé Ino. Estoy un poco cansada… cuando termine de leer estos informes, iré a casa a darme un largo baño caliente y luego a dormir.

La rubia se decepciono un poco ante la negativa de Sakura, sabía que algo estaba pasándole, ¡Por Kami! Era su mejor amiga podía darse cuenta de hasta cuando se cortaba las uñas… definitivamente pasaba algo, pero no quería ser entrometida… pero no podía evitar pensar en la situación de Sakura y Sasuke pues… si, habían vuelto a ser un equipo. Recordaba ese día perfectamente… Naruto había estallado en alegría al volver a ser oficialmente el equipo siete y Sasuke, bueno él era de no expresase mucho, era alguien ya de por sí muy reservado, el hecho de que estuviese en la ceremonia ya decía mucho, sin embargo Sakura, ella estaba diferente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo ausente… no estaba segura, pero de lo que si era innegable era de que si Sasuke había hecho o dicho algo para que su amiga estuviese así entonces iba a patearlo. _(Ino al rescate)_

–Si estás cansada no insistiré entonces, pero si cambias de opinión, llámame y pasaremos por ti frentona. – le dijo Ino levantándose de la silla y quitándose su saco médico para luego colgarlo en un perchero cerca de la puerta, luego peinó rápidamente su larga cola de caballo con las manos para luego volverse a ella y darle las buenas noches mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro luego de que Ino hubiese salido de la habitación, no era su primer intento de querer acorralarla con el tema de Sasuke, Ino no era tonta, se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien con ella con respecto al resucitado equipo siete.

Ella recordaba todo lo que Sasuke alguna vez le había dicho, sus…

Palabras crueles…– _"Eres una verdadera molestia"_

El confuso _– "Gracias"_

La inesperada disculpa _– "Lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora"_

 _Y sobre todo ese toque en la frente… y su promesa de volver._

Tres años habían pasado desde eso. Sin embargo, ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, se sentía tan confusa con respecto a él, ahora ella sentía que eran un par extraño. No es que no estuviese feliz de que volviera, si lo estaba, pero…era solo que ahora, era diferente y no sabía que esperar.

 _Esperar…_ ¿Era justo para ella seguir esperándole? A veces en las noches, voces en su cabeza le susurraban que debía tratarse mejor y olvidar, olvidarse de él. Le decían que Sasuke nunca la amaría como ella lo había hecho, que no tenía que seguir esperando algo que nunca llegaría. Su actitud al volver había sido para con todo y todos… flemática, pero también era verdad que no había ya esa fiereza en sus ojos… Pero al verlo, sentía miedo de que volvieran las palabras crueles y gestos hoscos que en el pasado a ella le habían roto el corazón.

En definitiva, Sakura había decidió que lo mejor era no decepcionase más y simplemente no acercarse más de lo que fuese estrictamente necesario ¿y cómo equipo? Funcionaban y eso era lo único que contaba ahora.

Se reclino cansinamente en su asiento y llevaba una de sus finas manos a su cabeza adolorida. Seguir pensando en ese tema ya solo le producía malestar, tenía ya que dejarlo de lado y así lo hizo, Sakura decidió dejar todo por hoy he irse a casa a por ese largo baño caliente.

* * *

El vapor del cuarto de baño se dispersó por su habitación en cuanto salió de el. Envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello húmedo, se echó a la cama, y se estiro con la elegancia de un gato en ella. Amaba esa sensación después de un largo día de trabajo en la oficina o luego del entrenamiento. Sakura consideraba que ese era uno de esos pequeños grandes placeres de la vida, sentir las suaves sábanas contra su piel limpia, el perfume de lavanda que su cuerpo desprendía y la frescura de su piel secándose al suave viento que entraba por la ventana. La pelirosa sonrió para sí ante tal dicha y decidió que ya era tiempo de descansar verdaderamente, se puso de pie de nuevo y se deshizo de la toalla y se paseó desnuda por su habitación y de un momento a otro se quedó mirándose en el espejo.

Su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, magro, estilizado y muy bien definido, el cuerpo de alguien que se ejercitaba mucho, pero sin dejar de ser femenino, con una que otra cicatriz de guerra, pero eran gajes del oficio. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal pero no era algo por qué preocuparse y en su frente, el legado de Tsunade–sama, el byakugō. _¿Quién lo diría verdad?_ La pequeña Sakura Haruno, la chiquilla que no pertenecía a ningún prestigioso clan, ni poseía alguna habilidad especial ni talento. Que solo tenía su inteligencia y una frente kilométrica. Esa débil mocosa, había logrado todo lo que se había propuestos. Ino le había abierto los ojos ese día en su pequeña conversación, su vida era todo lo que había podido soñar, acepto por algo, bueno, más bien por _alguien._

Sasuke Uchiha. Su amiga no se había equivocado, si estaba evitándolo y _¿a qué se debía ese cambió de actitud de ya no pretender revolotear como una mariposa alrededor del ya nombrado?_ Pues… había crecido y madurado, ella ya no intentaría ser más de lo que en realidad eran, eran ninjas y no había nada romántico en ser eso. Naruto no pareció haber notado lo distante que ella estaba y, por otro lado, Sasuke tampoco había hecho ningún movimiento desde que había vuelto que indicara que quería compartir tiempo con ellos. Él… también había cambiado mucho, no solo físicamente y en cuanto a habilidades. Siempre había sido un chico huraño, siempre mal humorado, al que no le caía bien nada, ni nadie. Ahora, cuando lo veía o estaba cerca de su presencia y lo miraba, en él, solo podía ver la ausencia de su espíritu, su actitud era como si estuviese fuera de lugar en la aldea, sus ojos eran dos fosos oscuros y Sakura a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía leer nada en su semblante, le preocupaba como estaba su mente y su corazón, pero lo que si podía reconocer en él, es que seguía tan reservado como lo recordaba…Sasuke era un chico difícil de analizar, ponía demasiadas barreras. Lo único que podía hacer era comprenderlo, y estudiarlo no de forma directa. Sasuke había tenido una vida dura, lo de sus padres y su hermano Itachi… lo que había pasado con ellos, había sido algo tan terrible, sumándole a ello como todos desde un principio le habían manipulado, y se acercaban el solo para conseguir algo, su cuerpo, su poder, su ira... Le habían dejado si opciones, todos, desde las sombras decidiendo por él, usándole sin más. Moldeándole, como si fuese un muñeco de arcilla, volviéndolo algo deforme, oscuro… algo maldito.

Sakura suspiro y se dirigió a buscar su pijama. Ella simplemente había decidido darle su espacio, ella podía entender más que nadie cuán difícil podía estar resultándole a Sasuke volver a un lugar en el que por decisiones de personajes corruptos habían extinguido a su clan, haciéndolo a él, el único sobreviviente y portador de todo ese dolor.

–Si no hubiese sido por eso, todo habría sido diferente… ¿cuánto dolor se hubiese podido evitar, si esas personas y esas malas decisiones no se hubiese llevado a cabo?

 _Eso ya no importaba…Cuando ya el mal estaba hecho ¿cómo logras revertir el daño?_

 _–No es posible…_

Pero gracias a Kami, personas como Naruto existían, Naruto pudo salvarle, ella podía apostar su vida en eso. Naruto, pudo traerle devuelta… el rubio y ella le ayudarían a sostener esa carga. No había palabras que describiesen lo agradecida que estaba con su mejor amigo por haber cumplido su promesa a pesar de que ella le había pedido en algún momento que desistiese.

Se lanzó pesadamente en la cama, revolviéndose un poco en ella, casi de manera infantil ¿Qué hacía pensado en eso otra vez? No hacía más que darle vueltas a la salud de Sasuke, él era el mismo iceberg de siempre y desde que volvió, la gente no dejaba de murmurar cosas, le temían, pero al mismo tiempo le respetaban, nadie juzgo su comportamiento luego de que toda la verdad fue revelada y que toda la historia de su clan saliera a la luz pública y, de hecho, muchas familias de calanes influyentes y poderosos de la aldea habían abogaron por que su pena no fuese tan dura.

Por otro lado, a él, al parecer no le gustaba salir mucho. Sasuke, si no se encontraba en el hospital, o entrenado, pasaba su tiempo en los terrenos Uchiha, no había querido quedarse en el complejo residencial que Kakashi sensei le había ofrecido y se rumoraba por el pueblo que estaba reformando la casa Uchiha principal, bueno… eso fue lo que le había dicho Ino que ella había escuchado por allí.

–Ino… – Entonces recordó su invitación.

–Quizá ella tiene razón también con lo de esta noche. Necesitaba salir, divertirse y despejar su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir, fijando su vista en algún punto del techo, siempre había un momento del día en donde de la nada el moreno ocupaba sus pensamientos y necesitaba parar eso en realidad.

Obligándose a esfumar esos pensamientos, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, marcaba las nueve de la noche y pensó que quizá aún tenía tiempo, una hora tal vez para alistarse. Se levantó y busco su intercomunicador, lo ajusto en la frecuencia de la rubia y la llamo por su nombre.

– ¿Ino? ¿Hola? ¿Estas allí? – Nada del otro lado, solo estática –¿Hola…?

– ¡¿HOLA? ¿HOLA?! ¡¿Sakura eres tú?!– recibiendo la frecuencia su amiga.

– ¡Sí! – contesto la pelirosa del otro lado, algo entusiasmada, podía escuchar la prisa de Ino, que caminaba de un lado para el otro.

–Lo siento, lo siento, iba a saliendo de la ducha cuando te escuché y salí prácticamente corriendo de ella. – Un pequeño estrepito se escuchó del lado de Ino – ¡AY! ¡Mi pie! – lloriqueo ¡Maldita mesa! ¡Mi hermoso digitus minimus pedis1 y la pata de dicho mueble acababan de enamorase y tal como el amor, dolía! Esos malditos traspiés. –gruño.

Sakura rio un poco tras el pequeño chiste y con algo de duda en su vos pregunto. –Escucha Ino, ¿sigue en pie lo de ir por unos tragos?

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!–El grito alegre de su mejor amiga casi la deja sorda– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Irán todos! Exceptuando a Naruto y Hinata…JIJIJIJIJIJI– Ino se rio traviesamente. –Ellos deben de estar teniendo relaciones sexuales y divirtiéndose. Qué envidia…

– ¡AY, INO! ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer! – le corto la pelirosa. –Lo último que quiero es imaginarme a Naruto haciendo… ¡ESO! ¿Cómo voy a borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza ahora? ¡Ten piedad de mí, por Kami!

La risa de su amiga fue escandalosa preguntándole luego si ya estaba lista.

–No, se podría decir que estoy en las mismas que tú– respondió Sakura.

– ¡Bien, bien! Apresúrate a arreglarte, pasare por ti en media hora frentona, ¡cambio y fuera!

Exactamente media hora después, Ino Yamanaka estaba en el portal de su apartamento, llamando a la puerta, escucho el característico sonido de la cerradura y que sorpresa.

– ¡Vaaaaya…! Si hasta te has puesto maquillaje frentón, eso es toda una novedad en ti. ¡Te queda bien! Tú ojos se ven más brillantes y más bonitos…

–Solo es delineador Ino…Pero gracias, no soy tan buena como tú en ese tipo de cosas, solo hice lo que pude– termino modesta y hasta cierto punto apenada Sakura, no acostumbraba a usar es tipo de pericias, prefería un rosto lavado y natural.

– ¡Pero bueno yo creo que te queda bien! ¡Apresurémonos, Shikamaru ya nos está esperando en el club y de seguro ya sé está atiborrando de cigarrillos!

El par de chicas, caminaron por las calles, desfilando a toda prisa por delante de hileras de casas y con solo las luces del alumbrado notándolas.

Club´s Ichiraku´s Bar, si, luego de la guerra el señor Teuchi, dueño del antiguo restaurante de ramen había decidió expandir el negocio con una cadena de bares que de alguna forma se habían convertido en los sitios de moda para los jóvenes y ellos como camaradas solían reunirse allí. Esa noche la música estaba alta, más de lo normal, ensordecedora y con luces que se disparaban por todos lados en plena oscuridad del local.

En un rincón de lo más apartado, Sakura estaba teniendo una de esas conversación inteligentes sobre estrategias de afianzamiento de alianzas entre naciones con Shikamaru y Temari, mientras bebían sake, Ino se había aburrido de eso y había arrastrado a Sai con ella a la pista de baile, estaba decidida a que él de alguna manera entendiera sus indirectas/directas de que le gustaba, pero, todos conocían a Sai, sabían que era un completo ignorante en ese tipo de cosas así que Ino la tenía difícil y Chōji y Karui estaban en la barra pidiendo la próxima ronda de tragos.

– ¿Compromisos arreglados? ¿En que era vives?… eso es tan retrogrado que da risa Shikamaru– discutió Sakura. –Eso no es tan sencillo como parece, quiero decir, a nivel político quizá sí, pero…y ¿a nivel personal? El que implica a dos individuos que se encuentran con el desafío de comenzar a convivir en la intimidad con una persona con la que antes no tenía ningún tipo de relación y basando su éxito básicamente al compromiso, tolerancia, paciencia y la comunicación que cada uno se atreva a dar…

–Esos solo son detalles. – interrumpió el jōnin pragmáticamente, bebiendo de su trago. –Por mi parte, va más allá de solo un matrimonio arreglado. Pienso que todo es parte de la evolución de los entes involucrados, al no conocerse entre ellos, no es factible tener una relación en ningún sentido, pero– hizo una pausa. –Las personas evolucionan cuando ya no tienen más opciones… es lo único que puede pasar… que evolucionen y cuando eso ocurre y se crea el vínculo en un cien por ciento pues… el enamoramiento ocurre. Sin embargo, creo que debería corroborarse, las personas van cambiando y tienen que continuar conociéndose por así decirlo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, las naciones y las personas que conviven en ellas, deberían platease las cosas de esa manera… seria menos problemático. – concluyo Nara con su característica frase.

–Desde ese punto creo que es algo… escalofriantemente progresista y a la vez desagradable– aportó a la conversación Temari de manera divertida ( _ella había introducido el tema_ ). Bueno fue lo mismo que le dije a Kankuro cuando le expuso a Gaara esa idea. " _Arreglar un matrimonio con alguna joven de alguna familia influyente de_ _Konohagakure_ _para así reforzar aún más los vínculos entre dos poderosas aldeas_ ", también dijo que él tenía en mente ya una posible candidata- dijo deslizando sus ojos hacia una distraída pelirosa.

–Pero oigan– saltando de un tema a otro. –Creo que olvidamos el propósito de venir a un bar… y creo que es venir a divertirnos, no creo que hablando de política de estado lleguemos a cumplir ese objetivo – dijo cansíamente mientras mecía su cóctel de un rojo brillante en la mano, sosteniéndolo de forma despreocupada.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, más, Shikamaru reparó muy bien en ese último gesto de la rubia hacia Sakura, muy agradecido además con el cielo de que Ino no se encontraba allí en ese preciso momento.

Temari tal como Ino, también parecía aburrida del tema, pero para ese momento Chōji y Karui regresaron para salvar la noche con tragos y bandejas de entremeses, Ino y Sai volvieron, acalorados, muy deshidratados y sonriendo mucho.

Con la llegada de todos, las conversaciones triviales surgieron por todos lados, entre tragos, comida y risas. Ino decidió que era el momento de las fotografías, mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa su cámara compacta.

– ¡Sonrían! – dijo Ino mientras buscaba el ángulo perfecto para la foto con su inmaculada sonrisa, su típico guiño y la victoria en su mano libre. Luego de unos cuantos destellos más de la cámara Karui dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, tanto líquido había hecho mella en su organismo, así que todas en tropel femenino decidieron ir. Si esa típica manía de las mujeres de ir al baño juntas.

* * *

–Los hombres son tan afortunados en poder hacer esto de pie, nosotras en cambio tenemos que hacer maniobras para poder orinar en paz, es tan difícil ser una chica–. Se quejaba en voz alta Kurai desde el cubículo de los servicios.

–No hace falta que lo digas, cuando estamos de misión, es mucho peor, tener que hacerlo en mitad de la nada, alejándote lo más que puedas de los chicos, me siento tan vulnerable. ¡Por Kami! ¿Recuerdas Sakura? Esa vez…por culpa de un conejo, caí encima de hiedra venenosa, pasé todo el camino de vuelta a la aldea con comezón en el trasero– dijo Ino, quien estaba frente al espejo retocando su maquillaje.

Sakura y Kurai rieron. Cambiando de tema Ino– dijo Kurai saliendo a través de detrás de la portezuela del baño y dirigiéndose al lavabo justo al lado de la aludida.

–¿Cómo van las cosas con Sai?-pregunto la morena. La chica rubia resoplo con malestar y pesadumbre.

–No he logrado nada… simplemente las sutilezas no las capta y ya no sé qué hacer, estoy a punto de rendirme con él…dijo mientras sus finas cejas rubias se juntaron en un puchero.

–Tienes que decírselo en su idioma…– dijo Sakura, mirándola desde el espejo, la pelirosa estaba al fondo, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y con una imagen pensativa y de sabelotodo. –Él no es de los que entiende esa clase de sutilezas, quiero decir, él es un artista, entiende de sentimientos, pero no los expresa de la manera en que la gente común y corriente como nosotros lo hace, las acciones y las palabras para él son confusas, las puede interpretar de cualquier forma así que nunca acierta a lo que son en realidad, es como un niño en ese aspecto. – finalizó.

–¿Qué sugieres? –Que aparezca en su casa, me desnude y le diga algo así como: "oye Sai, …quiero ser tú musa", ¿crees que entendería eso? –dijo la rubia de ojos acuosos riéndose y mirando el reflejo de Sakura.

–Sabes, eso podría funcionar. - contesto la pelirosa de manera chistosa.

Todas rieron tras eso.

* * *

Esa, había sido una noche larga…

Chōji y Kurai había sido los primeros en marcharse. Pasaban ya de las tres de la madrugada, Shikamaru y Sai habían decidido acompañar a las chicas hasta sus casas, no es que necesitaran ser acompañas, pero era una cortesía de caballeros llevarlas hasta las puertas de sus hogares. Ino pasaría lo que restaba de la noche en el apartamento de Sakura, así que las dos jóvenes se despidieron de los demás en el portal del edificio.

Para ese entonces, solo quedaron Temari, Shikamaru y Sai bajo un intenso cielo nocturno. Sai fue el siguiente ya que vivía en dirección opuesta, dio una rápida despedida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desaparecido al más puro estilo Kakashi sensei.

–Estamos solos ahora. – soltó Shikamaru, rebuscando en su bolsillo la cajetilla de tabaco. Temari, sabía lo que venía luego de esa frase. Vio cómo se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca y como la miraba con… "esa mirada" tras la llama del mechero.

–¿Que fue ese gesto tuyo en el bar? – dijo tras una bocana de humo aromático.

–Es exactamente lo que estás pensando que es– contesto ella retomando la caminata, ahora dirigiéndose al hotel donde ella se hospedaba.

–Así que esa conversación de hoy… ¿Estabas indagando en las opiniones de Sakura con respecto a lo que hará tu hermano?

–Si lo quieres ver así… pero mi intención también fue tratar de poner a Sakura en sobre aviso. No salió como estaba en mi cabeza, pero… sin duda ya está enterada o consiente de la idea… al menos.

–Esto será problemático…soltó el shinobi dando otra calada.

–También quería decírtelo a ti antes de que Gaara se lo comunique al Hokage oficialmente, vendrá en un par de semanas…

–¿Sabes que Uchiha está aquí cierto? –pregunto quejoso Nara.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –dijo la rubia.

–Pues, Sakura ha sentido cosas por él y él…–de detuvo arrugo el semblante un poco, el no entendía de esas cosas …eran complicadas –No me hagas caso, eso… fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

La rubia resoplo– Sabes, no estoy en desacuerdo con Kankuro–le conto la chica. –Sakura es una buena chica, nunca olvidare lo que ha hecho por mi familia… y, sea lo que sea, ni siquiera que el Uchiha esté aquí, y si con "cosas" te refieres a sentimientos…pues, eso no detendrá a Gaara si decide hacerlo, el siempre hace lo que quiere. Sus pasos se detuvieron, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la posada.

–Así que es eso por lo que viniste. A alizar las asperezas en cuanto al compromiso arreglado. –concluyo Shikamaru.

–No lo hagas sonar como una maldita conspiración, casarse con un Kage es un gran honor. Si Sakura entiende eso, sería un logro más en su lista de grandes distinciones– Los sagaces ojos verde profundo de Temari lo miraron fijamente –Además, Gaara ha llegado a "la edad" y el consejo de Suna de alguna forma también lo está presionando para dar ese paso, sin mencionar que también a Kankuro y a mí... el chico que sacudía la arrugada cajetilla contra la palma de su mano se congelo por unos instantes y la miro…En los afilados ojos de Shikamaru se reflejó un atisbo de asombro.–¿También a ti? –dijo, su voz, cuando salió de su garganta sonó extraña en sus oídos, ¿espantado?, ¿preocupado? no sabía, pero esta vez estaba realmente poniendo atención en la chica. –¿Vas a ca…?

–¡Ya deja eso, te hace mal! – soltó de repente la chica arrebatándole de entre los dedos el siguiente cigarrillo que se llevaba a los labios, lanzándolo al suelo y destruyéndolo debajo de su sandalia. –Ya largo, estoy cansada. –dijo, esquivando la mirada del chico y sin más ella se adentró en el hotel, dejando a un Shikamaru por primera vez, desde hace largo tiempo, realmente preocupado por algo. De repente, ya no estuvo tan seguro de lo que había dicho en el bar sobre aquel tema.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Bueno, bueno, debo decir que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo, me he reído un montón con Ino, simplemente la amo, ella será un personaje importante para este fic.

Ok!

 **Aclaraciones:**

El SasuSaku, ya sabemos que dicha pareja existe, el señor Kishimoto la hizo realidad, pero ¡VAMOS! Estoy segura que no soy la única disconforme en como Sarada llego al mundo… si, sin ninguna maldita explicación. Bueno, si sabemos "COMO", lo que no sabemos es como fueron los hechos. Así que decido fantasear con acontecimientos previos a ese evento tan importante para nosotras. Me voy a tomar la libertad de adornándolo con ciertas dificultades… Sasuke no merece tenerlo tan fácil con Sakura después de todo. Después del enfrentamiento con Kaguya, si sabemos que Sasuke se marcha de nuevo con la promesa de que volvería… Allí es donde entra a relucir este escrito. Como el señor Kishimoto no se dignó a explicarnos NADA pues he decidido inventármelo, también intervendrán otras parejas, deforma secundaria claro! pero será muy divertido de escribir todos estos embrollos XD.

Bueno, como siempre… ¡si les gusta, un RR por favor! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, también sugerencias y por supuesto críticas, me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error por allí, de verdad… Gomenasai, mi beta tiene problemas con su internet así que, no podrá ayudarme con eso por los momentos.

PD: ¿ya vieron el nuevo ending de Boruto? Es tan SasuSaku y es tan HERMOSO _

 **AVISO**

 **Próxima actualización del capítulo 2 de mi otro fanfic "DIABLOS"**

Sin más que contar…

BadBoomDemon… cambio y fuera!


End file.
